La Mort du Devoir
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: A veces el mar solo hace que viejas memorias regresen a la mente... Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


_Esta historia participa en el reto del Sexto Aniversario del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a George R.R. Martin como parte del universo de Canción de Fuego y Hielo, esto se escribe sin ningún animo de lucro._

_Variables: Aparece un Personaje al que todos creian muerto (Vientos de Invierno), Evento: Torneo de Harrenhall, Extensión: Viñeta_

* * *

_**Algún Lugar en el Mar Angosto**_

Era surreal lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella había huido de Poniente hacía ya tanto, pero su pasado parecía perseguirla.

Habian sido ya diecisiete años desde el día en que Connington había aparecido a su puerta, con un bebe de ojos violetas y una falsa septa. Habia sido en Volantis, donde ella se había asentado justamente para no volver a saber de lo que sucedía. Un niño que ella sabía que no era Aegon.

Ella no tuvo el valor de decirle eso.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, en un navío de una armada rumbo a poniente, con Daenerys Targaryen y Barristan Selmy.

El cielo estaba despejado, era un día soleado y había viento, apenas suficiente para evitar que los remos fueran necesarios. Ashara Dayne miraba al mar. En uno o dos días, Poniente estaría a la vista, y uno o dos días después tocarían tierra.

Tantos años, y ella aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en esos días en Harrenhal. En su cabeza maldecía a Rhaegar por sus acciones, y a Arthur por seguirlo.

Notó al viejo caballero junto a ella y suspiró.

"Pude haberle dicho antes Ser Barristan..." Esto sorprendió al hombre, quien la observaba.

"A que se refiere?"

"Connington me presento al niño hace ya tiempo" Ella dijo con un suspiro, finalmente forzándose a si misma a mirarlo. "Era tan solo un bebe en sus brazos, y tenia los ojos violetas, pero puedo decir que no era el."

No era necesario que dijera que se refería al pequeño Aegon, las noticias de poniente los alcanzaron mientras embarcaban. Un chico que decía ser Aegon, con la Compañía Dorada a sus espaldas había desembarcado en las Tierras de las Tormentas.

Barristan no dijo nada en ese momento, una parte de el aún tenia esperanza de que fuera Aegon en realidad, de que pudiera ser lo que Rhaegar no pudo ser... O al menos la tuvo hasta ese momento.

"No fui capaz, Ser Barristan. Lo miré a los ojos, le dije que no podía ir con el, y no fui capaz de decirle que era un engaño..."

Barristan, aun en silencio, coloco su capa sobre los hombros de ella.

"No le hubiera creído... " Respondió el caballero tras unos segundos "Connington siempre intentó hacerse mas cercano al Príncipe Rhaegar, un hombre así, si el ya creía que el chico era Aegon, no hubiera creído lo contrario sin importar quien lo dijera."

De nuevo se encontraron en silencio. Eso duró algunos segundos en los cuales sus ojos violetas observaban el mar. Entonces sintio algo colocado en su cabeza. Confundida lo tomó, para ver que era una corona de flores...

"Una joven, hija de uno de los hombres de la Compañía de la Rosa me ayudo..." Escuchó Ashara decir al caballero. Al tomar la corona de flores, vio algunas rosas azules, como las de aquel maldito torneo.

"Ser Barristan?" Ella volteo a verlo, el dejo salir un suspiro, mirando al mar.

"Ese día, yo iba a darle la corona de rosas azules..." finalmente dijo tras unos momentos. Aun con las flores en sus manos, fue Ashara quien suspiró. Aún recordaba muy claramente como Rhaegar, en su armadura negra con rubíes, había pasado de largo frente a Elia. Oh, Ashara no le reprochaba -al menos no por completo- el hecho de haber huido con Lyanna Stark, pero si lo que hizo después con ella.

Sin saber que decir, y sintiendo lagrimas que empezaban a salir, coloco de nuevo la corona de flores en su cabeza. Viendo esto, Barristan no atino a hacer mas que abrazarla.

Cuando ella volvió a su recamara, con la corona de flores en las manos, decidió que volvería a Campoestrella. Tan pronto como esto hubiera terminado.


End file.
